Guardian of Narnia
by SamuraiBabe09
Summary: Peter/OC Carmen is pulled away from her world into Narnia. She's told that she's their guardian. Will she be able to fight the White Witch and focus on the war rather than a certain Pevensie to make it back home. What if she doesn't want to go back?
1. Entering Narnia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or anything associated with it. This also means for all the future chapters in this story.**

_I know I mentioned a LOTR story and I'm working on that. This idea just popped into my head and I jotted it down before I forgot it. Let me know what you think. Please be pleasant. I want to know your ideas and thoughts so please review or private message me. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy! :D_

_Samurai

* * *

_

Carmen ran all the way from school to her house, tears flowing down her face as the door slammed hard behind her as she ran into her room and flopped on the bed. "God, I hate it here!" Carmen said as she grabbed her dark blue pillow and pushed her head into it. "I wish…I wish there was a place that I belong to. I wish I was happy for once in my life." Carmen thought as she cried.

That day was just another day of humiliation for her. The students found sick humor in teasing her about her looks, clothes, and her body. No, she wasn't a skinny girl. No, she didn't have blond hair and stunning blue eyes. No, she couldn't afford designer clothes. Carmen was a size 14, curvy and voluptuous. She stuck out like a sore thumb with her black hair, dark brown eyes and light tan skin. She lived with her father, who worked in construction as a project manager for one of the girls at school. They didn't have a lot of money but she didn't mind. She had her dad, healthy and alive with her. Not unlike her other members of her family. She had a mother and an older brother and sister. They died in a fatal car crash during one Christmas 5 years ago when Carmen was 12. Now it was just Carmen and her father, supporting each other through this devastating part in their lives.

The crying stopped as Carmen rolled over on her back and looked up at her white ceiling. "I just want to get away from here…get away…for a very long time…" Carmen said as she slowly drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

Carmen woke up slowly, shivering as she opened her eyes and gasped. She was not in her bed room but in a middle of a clearing in a forest and it was snowing. The last time she remembered, it wasn't snowing back at her house. Carmen stood up and ran her hands along her bare arms. Carmen's dark blue jeans and her grey t-shirt were soaked from lying on the ground for so long. Carmen walked around, her sneakers crunching in snow, looking at her surroundings in wonder. "This has to be a dream…" Carmen thought as she shivered from a gust of wind. "I guess it's not…" Carmen thought again as Carmen continued to walk around the clearing. She then stopped to think about her next step when she heard the bushes behind her move. She spun around and search with her dark eyes, seeing nothing. "Hello?" Carmen yelled as she walked forward a bit. She then heard growling and stopped her movements. "Growling is not good…" she thought as a pack of 8 wolves stalked into the clearing, baring their yellow teeth.

Fear crept through Carmen as she stepped away from the wolves. "Daughter of Eve, come with us. The White Witch wishes to see you." the lead wolf said making Carmen's eyes widen with shock.

"You can talk!" Carmen asked, not really believing her ears. The wolf chuckled and stepped closer, taking advantage of her.

"There are many things that we Narnian's can do." The wolf said as he took another step closer. Carmen noticed it and took several steps back. She was nearly to the tree line. "Maybe I can run for it…" Carmen thought as the wolf studied her every movement.

"It would be unwise for you to try to run." The wolf said as the pack slowly came closer. Carmen glanced at them all then turned and fled into the trees with the wolf's right behind her.


	2. The Chase

_Just to let everyone know I split chapter 1 into 2 chapters. Sorry if I let your hopes up and did some revising. Thank you again Morohtar for all the great advice and everyone else that reviewed. I should have another out soon. Thanks again and please review! _

_Samurai_

Carmen weaved in and out of the trees, over logs, through logs, whatever way she saw that could give her some distance from the pack behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that they were catching up. "Crap!" Carmen thought as her breath was coming out as a wheeze. The trees were thinning and she could see huge jutting out of ground making a small make shift canyon. She ran in between them as the snow turned into dirt. Carmen could feel small rocks falling from the side of the canyon. She glanced up to see wolves running on top trying to get a lead to trap her in the canyon. She ran out of the canyon and into a clearing. She saw another tree line ahead and hope built up in her chest. "If I could get to that tree line…" She thought but it was crushed when wolves popped out of the tree line. She skidded to a stop and turned around to see they blocked the path she just ran from. They encircled her and watched her like she was a piece of meat.

"Please, stop running. We are hungry and tired. Just come with us to ease our suffering and yours." The lead wolf said making Carmen glare at him as they slowly backed her into the side of the small canyon.

"Why would I want to ease your suffering? You are the one's complaining about being tired. If you are hungry, go hunt for some poor helpless creature and leave me alone." Carmen said as she looked at the now 12 pack of wolves. Her back was now against the canyon's jagged side. She looked up to see if she could climb up but didn't see any hand hole's but did see some caves.

"It's not that simple, human." The wolf said as he leaped at her.

Carmen covered herself, waiting for the impact of the wolf when she heard a swooping noise. It sounded like something flew down from behind her, from the caves. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see griffins fighting with the wolves. Carmen watched with amazement as the wolves retreated, the leader giving one last snarl before darting into the forest. Griffins watched as they fled and then turned their gaze to her. Carmen gulped nervously as they studied her and then a griffin spoke.

"Are you hurt?" the griffin asked, his deep voice surprising her with its richness. Carmen nodded as he stepped closer. "We have been expecting you young one." The griffin said as Carmen looked at him quizzically.

"What is he talking about?" Carmen thought as she looked at them confused then back at the leader. "What do you mean?" Carmen asked quietly as the griffin sighed and approached her.

"Let me take you back to our caves. I'll explain everything once you are warm and dried." The griffin said as he knelt beside her. Carmen nodded and climbed onto his back.

"What is your name?" Carmen asked as the griffin pushed off and lifted into the air.

"Lazar, what is your name your highness?" Lazar asked as he flew into a couple of circles and landed gracefully in the cave.

"Carmen." She said making him nod his towards a log that sat next to a fire.

Carmen sat down at the log and stretched her hand closer to the fire. They were like ice and she couldn't feel her fingers. "Princess Carmen, there has been a prophecy that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia. It also says that another daughter of Eve will appear to protect the Kings and Queens of Narnia, that she is the guardian of the Kings and Queens." Lazar said as Carmen looked at him disbelievingly.

"And you think I am the guardian?" Carmen asked as Lazar just nodded knowingly. The other griffins stood and listen to the conversation. "Well I think you are mistaken Lazar. I don't even know why I was called here."

Lazar sighed and lay down beside her and stared at her. "It is also said that the guardian has a birth mark on her arm, a birth mark that resembles a rearing lion. I have seen that mark on your arm. You are the guardian that we seek. You are the only one to ensure the safety of our Kings and Queens." Lazar said as he motioned with his head to her right arm. She looked down and touched her birth mark lightly. "What have I gotten myself into?" Carmen thought as she looked into the fire and then closed her eyes.

"What am I suppose to do Lazar?" Carmen asked as she looked at the griffin with a small smile playing on her face. He nodded approvingly and stood up.

"We need to get you to Aslan for he has much to discuss with you Princess." Lazar as he knelt beside her once again. Carmen stood up and climbed on his back as he took off into the sky.

"Why do you keep calling me a Princess? I thought I was a guardian?" Carmen asked after Lazar found the right altitude to soar at.

"You are still a Princess. You must protect the Kings and Queens but also rule beside them in harmony. You have two duties compared to their one." Lazar said as Carmen said a quiet 'oh' before going deep into thought.

"I surely hope I am ready for this. All I wanted to go get away, not to be pulled into a war to protect people I don't even know…I hope this Aslan character will help settle things out…" Carmen thought as Lazar soared through the sky.

* * *


	3. Aslan

_Thank you for everyone who had reviewed. I appreciate it a lot and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think but in a nice way. No reason to be mean. :D Thank you again and I hope you enjoy._

_Samurai_

Carmen watched the scenery change below her as Lazar flew with the other griffins flanking him. Some of her dark brown locks escaped her pony tail and whipped her in the face. She wiped them way as she leaned forward to Lazar's ear.

"How much further Lazar?" Carmen asked exhaustion and excitement mixed in her soft voice. Lazar looked over his shoulder at her then motioned his head down below. Carmen followed his gaze and gasped. They were coming on an encampment that had hundreds of white tents. Different creatures were preparing for an upcoming battle. Scouts and guards around the encampment could be heard yelling that troops approach. Carmen gulped nervously as Lazar descended slowly.

Lazar lands down smoothly in the middle of the encampment followed by his fellow griffins. Carmen gets off of him and looks around her, astonished by all the creatures that surround her. "Who are these creatures?" Carmen thought as she looked at them intriguingly but hesitantly.

"These are Narnians Princess." A griffin near her whispered, she looked at him and nodded. She looked at Lazar and saw a centaur walk up to him from the crowd. Carmen watched with amazement.

"Lazar, it's good to have you back." The centaur said as he stopped in front of Lazar and placed a hand over his heart. "I hope you bring good news."

Lazar bowed and then stood up. "Oreius, I have brought good news. I found the Guardian." Lazar motioned to Carmen behind him. The centaur looked at her with wonder and bowed deeply.

"Princess, you are most welcomed." Oreius said making Carmen blush deeply.

"Thank you. My name is Carmen." She said quietly as she approached the centaur and stuck out her hand. The centaur just looked at her hand and bowed again.

"Oreius, Princess Carmen." He said as Carmen dropped her hand and bowed. "Follow me Princess. Aslan is waiting for you." Oreius said as he turned around and walked to the red tent. Carmen followed obediently as Oreius led her through the Narnians. Many whispers could be heard about her. She just simply stared at the ground as she walked, again deep in thought.

"I hope I will be able to go home after this… god, I hope I make it out of this alive…" Carmen thought as Oreius stopped. Carmen wasn't paying attention and ran into him. She looked up at him with alarm and an apologetic look. "I am so sorry…I wasn't paying attention." Carmen said. Her voice a little high pitched and her cheeks pink. Oreius smiled slightly and nodded in acceptance. He then motioned with his hand for her to stand in front of him. The breeze picks up some, the tents flowed with it and the crowd around Carmen kneels. A great lion comes walking out of the tent, aura of pride and authority yet kindness and shockingly love shone through the warm, yellow cat eyes.

Carmen stared at him, not out of rudeness but out of sheer amazement that this lion can process human like qualities so strongly. "Welcome Carmen, Guardian of the Kings and Queens. My name is Aslan Princess." The lion said making Carmen awe at his voice; deep, pure, and full of adoration and love. Carmen bowed and looked up at him, lost for words. Aslan smiled and walked to her, stopping a few feet away from her and look at her up and down, a cat like smile on his face.

"Aslan…I…I have many questions to ask of you." Carmen said quietly as she looked up into the lions eyes. Aslan smile grew as he motioned her to a path that led into the forest. Aslan walked ahead of her and she followed. Flower petals colors of rose and lavender floated up as they walked through the trees, taking forms as humans.

"Guardian, welcome to Narnia." The rose form said, making Carmen stop walking and look at it in wonder. "This is incredible…" Carmen thought as she bowed to the rose and lavender form.

"Thank you." Carmen said softly as she looked at them with a small smile on her face. She then looked back to the path and continued to follow it stopping beside Aslan.

"I am surprised that you do not frighten from the Narnians." Aslan said, making Carmen look up at him quizzically.

"No reason to blow it out of proportions." Carmen said as she looked at Aslan and then at the forest around them as they continued to walk down the path. She noticed a meadow ahead with a single rock in the middle. "But it seems so…familiar here if I am going to be truthful."

Aslan looked at her and smiled that cat like smile again. "That is because your ancestors before you grew up in Narnia many years ago." Aslan said making Carmen look at him with surprise. They walked into the meadow and Aslan laid down in front of the rock and motioned for Carmen to sit on the rock. Carmen did as he said but lied with her back against the rock, sitting on the soft, green grass.

"What do mean my ancestors? There was humans before me and the Kings and Queens?" Carmen asked as Aslan nodded.

"Yes. Your ancestors are the ones who protected Narnia and its people. But slowly your people left, the need for a Guardian was not needed and went back to your world." Aslan said making Carmen nod in understanding.

"So…they abandoned the Narnians…" Carmen slowly said making Aslan snap his head at her.

"No…they left because they weren't needed anymore. But times have changed. You are the last living descendant of the Guardians and Narnia needed you." Aslan said making Carmen wince. "The last living descendant…I wonder if he even knows…he couldn't have known…" Carmen thought as Aslan looked at her, confused by the sadness in her dark eyes.

"What's troubling you young one?" Aslan asked, making Carmen eyes tear up as she looked at him and then at the grass to her side. "I guess he doesn't know then…" Carmen thought as she took a deep breath and explained.

"I had a mother and an older brother and sister before I came here. They were killed in a terrible car accident 5 years ago." Carmen explained as sorrow and sympathy flashed in his yellow cat eyes. "It has been just me and my dad for 5 years. I never talked about them to anyone but him for you to bring it up; it brought up pushed aside feelings."

"Feeling are better spoken than buried near the heart." Aslan said, making Carmen nod in agreement.

"I understand that. Thank you Aslan." Carmen said picking that the blades of grass under her small hands. "Aslan…" Carmen started as she looked at him, her eyes now clear and dried.

"Yes, Carmen." He replied, sounding like he was half asleep.

"Will I see my dad again?" Carmen asked making Aslan open his half closed eyes.

"Yes, Carmen, in time; you will reunited with your father. It is not time to leave him. He still needs you so until then, expect to see when your prophecy is fulfilled." Aslan said, making Carmen smile. She then leaned forward and hugged him in thanks. Aslan laughed softly and hugged her back with affection.

They sat/laid in the meadow for a long time. Carmen thought about all that was said, even if it wasn't much; it still was a lot for her. "In time I will see him? How much time? He probably wouldn't tell me…" Carmen thought as she smiled to herself.

"Don't I need to start training for the war?" Carmen asked as she noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"Yes, you would. Would you like to start today?" Aslan asked as Carmen looked over at him and pondered. "I wouldn't have a lot of time to practice but it wouldn't hurt to at least get started. I can probably…" Carmen thought as she nodded her head.

"If you don't mind, I want to know as much as possible before the sun sets." Carmen said as Aslan smiled and stood, stretching his long body.

"Come, I will train you myself." Aslan said as Carmen got up and stretched, honored that he would make time to do so. She then followed him out of the meadow. "Let's see how bad I am…" Carmen thought humorously, imagining the worst she could do with a weapon in her hand.

* * *


	4. Training

_Thank you for everyone that is review and reading my story. I appreciate all the support! I know I'm killing you Peter Pevensie fans by not bring them in yet but I can defiantly say that they will finally be in the story from next chapter and on. :D I think I tortured you all enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think but be nice, and just enjoy. Thanks again!_

_Samurai_

"Make sure you are centered in your stance. The enemy will take advantage of every fault they see." Oreius said as he swung his sword on to Carmen's. Carmen raised her sword and blocked him, wincing as the impact sent a stinging sensation through her arm.

Aslan had led her to the training fields where Oreius was training some of their soldiers. Oreius volunteered to stay after their training and help them. Now Aslan is laying nearby watching with interest as it has been several hours and Carmen was past exhaustion, on the brink of shedding tears from the exercise.

"Believe in yourself Carmen. Have heart that you can learn this, you must learn this." Aslan said as Carmen pushed Oreius away from her and attacked.

"God, this is tougher than it looks…" Carmen thought as she side stepped his attack and swung towards his side. The centaur side stepped her move, obviously expecting it and knocked her knees from under her. Carmen fell to the ground with an 'oomph'; closing her eyes from the slight pain from the small rocks she fell upon. She opened her eyes to see Oreius sword pointed at her throat and groaned. Oreius sheathed his sword and helped her up. He had a small smile on his face and Aslan chuckled.

"You fought well for your first time. Well done princess." Oreius said, making Carmen look at him with raised eyebrows. "I doubt that…" Carmen thought as Oreius stared at her with all knowingness and was genuinely saying the truth.

"You should not doubt yourself princess." Oreius said making Carmen bow at him.

"Thank you Oreius for the comment and for helping me. I appreciate it." Carmen said making him bow and look at Aslan. Aslan stood up and stretched.

"I believe that is enough training for today. The sun is about to set and I want to show you something." He said making Carmen place the sword she was holding on the table with weapons and walk along beside him.

They walked through the camp. The Narnians bowed as they passed, many of them were scurrying around, preparing weapons and armor for the Kings and Queens and the troops. Carmen noticed that they were nearing his Aslan's tent and was confused. Aslan walked by his tent and up a hill off to the side of it. Since the encampment was in between two hills, hidden, it was a perfect place for secrecy. Aslan walked and stopped at the very tip. Carmen's dark eyes scanned from a top the hill and were awed by the beauty that laid before her very eyes. The ocean was to her right, towards the entrance of the camp and a castle on a cliff. It sparkled in the setting sun and she took in a deep breath.

"That is Cair Paravel, the home of the Kings and Queens…and your home if you wish to stay." Aslan said looking at Carmen.

"I don't know what I want, to stay here, a place that I feel like I belong or to go home to my father who needs me. I'm being pulled in two different directions and I have no idea what will happen if I pick either or. If I go home, my life will be the same, kids at school will find pleasure harassing me until we graduate, I will cry into my pillow before my dad gets home and I will have to pretend to not have a care in the world just to make sure that he is happy." Carmen said looking off at the castle. Aslan sat down and listened willingly.

"Or if I choose to stay, I will end up being alone with the Kings and Queens that I don't even know, which they could probably careless about me after this war is over and done with. I will end up alone and sad, wishing that I made the other decision." Carmen said running her small hands through her now loose dark brown hair. Aslan smiled and looked at the castle.

"Are you always this pessimistic?" he asked, making Carmen laugh out loud for the first time in a while.

"I guess so. Sorry." She said as she dropped her hands to her side and looked at Aslan. "When are you expecting them to arrive?"

Aslan looked at her and smiled. "Tomorrow, in the early afternoon. Come Carmen. You must clean up for their arrival." Aslan said making Carmen smile. "Thank god! I get a bath!" Carmen thought excitedly as she followed Aslan down the hill and into her tent that was set up beside his.

* * *

Carmen came out of her tent with her hair still dripping from her very deserving bath. "It feels good to be clean…" Carmen thought as she walked to Aslan's, knocking on the flap.

"Enter Carmen." Aslan said as she entered, her navy blue dress contrasting with her features very well; making her skin a lovely glow. Aslan was lying on plush, red pillows smiling at her while motioning to the food of fruits, berries, bread, and cheese with water already poured into a cup. "Are you hungry?"

Carmen nodded her head as she sat down on one of his pillows and ate quietly. "Are you going to have some?" Carmen asked, motioning to the food in front of her. Aslan laughed deeply, shaking the whole tent.

"No, that is not my usual meal young one." He said making Carmen laugh when she realized what his usual meal would be. "Sorry." She said, laughing a little louder.

"I have something for you." Aslan said, picking up a wrapped bundle with his mouth and placing it beside her. Carmen wiped her hands clean on her dress and slowly, gently opened the package. Her eyes went wide when she looked at the two swords ornate with red and gold on the handles.

"Aslan…I can't accept this! It's too much!" Carmen said looking up with bright, excited eyes. Aslan smiled and shook her head.

"This is your ancestor's swords from long ago. Trust these weapons for they will not lead you astray." Aslan said as Carmen laid them beside her and pulled out a beautiful red tunic with a gold rearing lion on the chest, silver chain mail, dark brown leggings, dark brown boots, and red and gold daggers sheathed in her sword's belt. "And those you will need for the war. Lazar delivered that himself. He has grown quite fond of you."

Carmen smiled as she traced the gold lion on the front of the tunic. "Thank you so much…" Carmen said, on the verge of tears. "No one has ever been this generous to me before. Thank you!" Carmen said, lunging and giving Aslan a hug.

The lion laughed and hugged her back affectionately. "You are must welcomed. Now go and get some rest young one." Aslan said giving Carmen a nudge towards the door. She picked up her things and walked to her tent, a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

She jumped when she saw Lazar laying on some pillows next to her bed. "Lazar! What a surprise!" Carmen said as he stood up and stretched.

"Evening Princess. I'm watching you tonight so please, have a pleasant night sleep." Lazar said, sitting next to the tent flap, stretching his wings.

"Lazar, I wanted to thank you for my gifts. And I want to thank you for everything you have been doing for me. It's good to know that I have a friend as good as you." Carmen said, yawning. Lazar stony face softened as she sat on the small bed. She looked at him and smiled and he returned it for the first time.

"Carmen, you have many friends in Narnia. Never doubt that. It is an honor to be considered your friend. I shall treasure it always. Now sleep, tomorrow will be a big day." Lazar said, making Carmen smile and lay down onto the soft red cover bed. She was fast asleep when her head hit the pillow.

* * *


	5. The Kings and Queens

_Hello everyone! This chapter is longer than the others so sorry if it's too long. I just wanted to keep this chapter together and not split it into two chapters. I promised that the Pevensie's would enter and here they are! And this chapter explains the relationship between Carmen and Aslan a little more. So thank you for the reviewing, please keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy!  
Samurai_

* * *

Carmen woke up with a stretch. She sat up and looked around and saw that Lazar was not in her tent. "So much for watching out…" Carmen thought as she got out of the bed. She smoothed out her navy blue dress and walked to a wash basin that sat upon a small table. She splashed some water on her face before drying it with a soft towel. She walked out of tent and was met with a light breeze tickling her face. She smiled softly as she saw Lazar waiting for her, a touch of a smile on his eagle face.

"Morning Princess. Aslan awaits you in his tent." Lazar said bowing, making Carmen bow in return.

"Good morning Lazar. What time is it?" Carmen asked as he escorted her to Aslan's tent which wasn't very far for her own.

"It is almost noon. He expects the Kings and Queens to come soon." Lazar said looking over at Carmen when they arrived at the entrance of Aslan's tent.

"Good, the sooner I meet them, the better I will be able to protect them." Carmen said making Lazar look at her sadly. Carmen looked at his quizzically before she heard Aslan call for her. Lazar bowed to her before launching himself into the sky. Carmen walked into the tent; Aslan was looking over a map with Oreius at his side.

"Morning Carmen, we have much to discuss." Aslan said, looking up at her with a small smile playing on his feline lips but she could tell there was something wrong with him. Carmen nodded and walked forward looking over the map.

"What is it?" Carmen asked Oreius looked up and then looked at Aslan. Aslan nodded his head, excusing Oreius before answering her.

"I have something else to say to you my child." Aslan started, motioning her to come to him. Carmen approached him and Aslan looked at her arm, where her birth mark marked her 'the Guardian of Narnia'. "Have you ever wondered how you got that mark?"

Carmen looked down at her arm. She traced the birth mark lightly before looking at Aslan. "No. I just thought it was something I was born with, pigments in my arm that went haywire."

Aslan sighed and looked at her, love showing from his eyes. "I gave that mark to you when I found you."

"What are you talking about?" Carmen asked, confused by what he was saying. "He can't possibly be saying…" Carmen thought as Aslan continued to explain.

"You were adopted. You were born in Narnia and I was your guardian. I sent you away you could grow into the woman you are today and come back to me. You are a true Narnian, that familiarity you felt when you came here, it's because you belong here. Narnia has called you to us…back to me." Aslan said, making Carmen shake her head in adamant defiance.

"I don't believe you Aslan. I can't believe you are saying this! This is no possible way that I'm from here. I look exactly like…" Carmen said as tears started to flow down her face. But then it suddenly dawned on her, she looked nothing like either of her parents or her siblings. She was odd duckling from light medium browned hair, fair skinned, and light colored eyes.

"What I say is the truth Carmen. I do care for you, very deeply. Have I done something to make you believe to not trust me? I know you future in Narnia; I know it better than anyone here. You will find someone that will love you, I have seen it. Carmen…" Aslan said, walking to her and sitting in front of her. "You must trust in yourself. Trust that they will love you the moment they meet you and that they will depend on your strength to carry them forward." Carmen nodded her head and hugged Aslan, letting a few tears escape her eyes.

All the hurt, betrayal and sadness was gone. "God, I'm such a cry baby…" Carmen thought as she tightened her grip on him before pulling away when she heard a horn blow.

"I guess that is them." Carmen said letting go and wiping her face. "I better go get changed before they see me." Carmen walked partially out of the tent before looking back at Aslan and smiled. "Aslan…I just wanted to say that...." Aslan smiled lovingly back at her.

"I know young one. I can see it in your beautiful eyes. I love you too." Aslan said as Carmen smiled and walked out of the tent.

* * *

Carmen could hear the Narnians outside as they approached Aslan's tent. Carmen had put on her dark brown leggings, a white loose tunic with a brown leather vest and her dark brown boots. She tightened her sword belt and moved them to where she could better move around. She checked herself in the mirror and sighed. "I think I look quite ridiculous…" Carmen thought before putting her dark brown hair into a pony tail. She took a deep breath before walking out of her tent and into the sunlight.

Carmen walked alone until she heard something land behind her. She turned around and smiled. Lazar and the other griffins were behind her, forming a perimeter around her.

"Lazar." Carmen said, bowing with a smile on her face. "What are you doing?"

Lazar smiled fully, he folded his wings and stared at her with all the pride her could muster. "I and my guard volunteer to personally fight by your side. It will be an honor…no, a privilege to be accepted." Lazar said making Carmen look at them all before kneeling down in front of Lazar and hug him.

"I would be honored for you to fight alongside me." Carmen said, catching Lazar off guard and to stiffen before hugging her back in return. He chuckled softly before pulling away.

"Come, Aslan waits." Lazar said as Carmen stood up and started to walk to Aslan's tent.

Carmen saw the crowd that surrounds the Kings and Queens. "What a gathering…" Carmen thought as she approached the crowd. The crowd separated, making room for Carmen and her escorts. They smiled and bowed as she passed through. She smiled kindly in return before looking towards the middle. In the middle were two girls, a boy and two beavers. Carmen stopped and looked at them, a warm, caring look in her dark eyes. They looked at her, surprised that another human was there. Carmen saw Oreius and nodded, receiving one in return as she joined his side.

"Look, I think that's the Guardian." The youngest girl whispered to her older girl making Carmen turn and smile at her. She had red/brown hair and bright blue eyes. She returned it with a toothy grin which made Carmen's smile widen.

"Yes dear, and look how lovely she is." The female beaver said, looking adoringly at Carmen. Carmen smiled at her and bowed her head slightly, making the beavers bow deeply towards her.

Carmen then glanced at the two older ones. The oldest girl had dark brown hair with the same bright colored eyes. Carmen then looked at the boy and her heart abnormally fluttered when she met his gaze. His had golden blond hair and grayish/blue eyes and for some reason Carmen felt drawn to him. Carmen snapped out of her daze when he pulled out his sword, holding it in front of him.

"We have come to see Aslan." The boy said, looking at Oreius and then Carmen. Oreius looks towards Aslan's tent and the King and Queens follow his gaze. The breeze picks up and the tents start to move with it. The King and Queens looked around with curiosity until all the Narnians kneeled. Oreius bowed as Carmen did the same. The King and Queens kneeled as Aslan came out of his tent. He looked over at Carmen and gave her a small nod before turning his attention to the King and Queen.

"Welcome Peter Adam's son, Welcome Susan and Lucy daughters-of-Eve. Welcome Beavers. You have my thanks but where is the fourth?" Aslan asked making Carmen look at them with alarm. "Fourth? Good question…" Carmen thought as 'Peter', 'Susan' and 'Lucy' stood.

"That's why we're here sir. We need your help." Peter said, making Carmen wishing him to continue on.

"We had a little trouble on the way." Susan said looking sad. "Trouble…what kind of trouble…" Carmen thought as it was answered right after it popped into her head.

"Our brother has been captured by the White Witch." Peter said, making Carmen close her eyes and the crowd murmured.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked, glancing over at Carmen who still had her eyes closed.

"He betrayed them your Excellence." the male beaver said sadly, making Carmen's heart ache. "Oh dear…" Carmen thought as she remembered her own siblings.

"Then he had betrayed us all." Oreius said fiercely, the crowd silently agreeing with him. Carmen snapped her eyes open and gave Oreius a stern stare. Oreius looked down apologetically at the intensity behind her stare.

"There must be a reason why he betrayed us." Carmen said quietly, her eyes watching the Pevensie's with sadness; all eyes turning to look at her. Aslan nodded his head in agreement before turning towards the siblings.

"Yes, there must be an explanation." Aslan restated making the two older siblings look at each other before answering.

There was silence until Peter spoke. "It's my fault really. I was too hard on him." There was sadness and regret written on his face. Carmen felt pity for him and his family; her heart ached yet again for the siblings. His sisters looked at him while Susan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We all were." Susan said making Aslan understand.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy said, making Aslan look at her with sadness.

"I know dear one but that make the betrayal all the worse." Aslan said pausing to look at Carmen again. Carmen nodded and walked to Aslan's side. "This may be harder than you think."

Aslan looked at Carmen and then motioned to the hill top that they went to the day before. Carmen nodded and walked away but not before stopping in front of the siblings, a small, sad smile on her face.

"We will find your brother." Carmen said, placing her small hand on Lucy's shoulder while looking at the Peter and Susan. Lucy hugged her firmly around her hips and Carmen rubbed her back gently.

"Thank you Guardian." Susan said, making Carmen look at her with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, thank you Guardian." Lucy said, letting go of Carmen's waist.

"Please, it's Carmen Susan. You are making me feel like a saint or something." Carmen said making Susan and Lucy smile.

"Sorry but it's just that…never mind." Susan said as Carmen nodded as she looked at Peter.

A strange emotion flooded into her system and it only happened when it came to him. It made her feel all warm and jittery inside and it confused her. Peter smiled at her as she returned it, feeling that there was more than a friendly meaning behind it. Carmen smiled at them all before she walked away.

* * *


	6. The Rescue

_Hello again! Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing, I appreciate all of you who have enjoyed and supported my story. It means a lot and I'm very glad you are enjoying it. There is a little romance between Carmen and Peter (YES!) and some action (DOUBLE WAMMY!!!) Haha! Anyways! Please, read and review and I hope you enjoy this one!  
Samurai_

* * *

Carmen went to the hill and waited patiently for Aslan to come. He wanted her here with him; something important was about to said. She heard footsteps from behind her and turned. She was surprised to see Peter walking up the hill and stand beside her. He had changed into brown legging, gray tunic, and a leather brown vest with his sword around his waist. Carmen smiled softly at him as he looked up at her and smiled back.

"I guess you are not from around here." Peter said making Carmen laugh as she looked at Cair Paravel.

"How did you know?" Carmen asked making Peter chuckle, glancing over at her, smiling. "I actually was born here to tell you the truth but I was raised in a different time."

Peter just stared at her while Carmen looked ahead. She could sense his eyes staring at her and it was slightly irritating. "You were born here?"

Carmen looked at him and shrugged. "That's what Aslan said. He was my guardian so he sent me away until I was needed." Peter just looked at Carmen and smiled. "But after this, I'm planning on going back home to my father…" Carmen looked down in sadness, the images of her once happy family playing inside her head. She then felt Peter grab her hand and squeeze it, whether if it was out of affection or reassurance, she didn't know and at the moment didn't care.

Aslan watched from the distance and smiled. Her destiny was playing out as he had hoped. He hoped that maybe, she would find love here and stay, more for his heart sakes than hers. Aslan felt selfish but allowed this one fault to pass by. For Aslan was her 'father' and he wanted her to live in Narnia; where he could watch her always. Then Aslan walked and stood beside Peter, looking ahead at Cair Paravel.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones. In one which you will sit Peter, as High King." Aslan said as Peter let go of Carmen's hand and placed it on top of his sword. Peter looked down as Aslan looked at him. "And yours Carmen, as Princess and protector of all of Narnia and its treasures." Motioning his head to Peter was still looking down, doubt on his face. Carmen blushed deeply as she looked away, knowing what he was referring to.

"You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked, looking at Peter. Carmen watched Peter's face as he battled his emotions inside. He looked at Carmen and then at Aslan.

"No, that's just it…Aslan…Carmen, I am not who you think I am." Peter said, looking at them both. Carmen looked at him slightly confused until she saw that Aslan had a small smile on his face. She knew what he was going through, just recently going through it herself.

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finnchley. Beaver also mentioned me that you plan on turning him into a hat." Aslan said making Peter laugh slightly and Carmen giggle amusedly. "And Carmen Robles, formerly of America. My daughter from Narnia if you were in true form." Carmen looked at Aslan and smiled as Peter looked at her in shock.

"You are a lioness?" Peter asked as Carmen and Aslan laughed louder. "Yeah, in your dreams…" Carmen thought as she figured out how to explain herself.

"I'm a pigment of Aslan, so…I guess you could say that. I think I'm more of his daughter in character and mentality than actual physical form." Carmen explained amusingly, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder for reassurance.

"Peter, there is a deeper magic more powerful that any of us who rule over Narnia. It defines right and wrong and governs all of our destinies; yours, mine and Carmen's." Aslan explained as Peter grabbed Carmen hand suddenly and held onto it tightly. Carmen was surprised but didn't move she just squeezed his hand.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family." Peter said as he moved their hands down towards his side, never once giving the impression that he was going to let go. "I've only met him once but it feels so…so right…God, I'm such a romantic…" Carmen thought as she looked ahead.

"You brought them safely this far." Aslan tried to reason. Carmen sighed. "He did do a good job with that…" she thought looking at Peter.

"Not all of them." Peter looked down in sadness and Carmen pulled him to face her.

"And that you couldn't help. Whether you were too hard on him or not, he made the decision to trust the Witch over family." Carmen explained softly as Peter nodded his head in silent agreement. She placed her other hand on his forearm and squeezed it slightly before letting go, their hands still intertwined.

"Peter I will do what I can to help your brother. But you need to consider about what I ask of you." Aslan said looking at Cair Paravel. "I too want my family safe." He said lastly as he looked over at Carmen then at Peter before looking ahead towards the ocean. They stood in silence as Peter still held Carmen's hand. She was deep in thought when she thought about the Queens.

"Where is Susan and Lucy?" Carmen asked quietly, not really wanting to break the peaceful silence.

"Down by the stream, washing." Aslan said as Carmen sighed contently. Peter pulled her a little closer, smiling slightly when her scent filled his senses. She smelt like vanilla and sugar, his mind was clouded with this girl he only just met but fell for. Yes, he was falling for their Guardian…His Guardian…either or, he wanted her to stay in Narnia with him.

A horn broke the silence. Peter became alert and let go of Carmen's hand. "Susan!" he yelled as he ran towards the stream, Carmen was right behind him, ready for what they will encounter.

* * *

When Peter and Carmen got close to the stream, they could hear Susan and Lucy yelling and the bark of wolves. When they got a better view of the place that they were washing, Susan and Lucy were up in a nearby tree with the wolves jumping to get them down.

"Get back!" Peter yelled as he ran across the stream drawing his sword first, Carmen right on his tail, pulling out both of hers.

"Peter! Carmen!" Lucy yelled from up the tree as the 3 wolves turned their attention to them. Carmen looked up at them and sighed. "They are not hurt, thank god…" Carmen thought as the 3 wolves circled them. "But we might be at the end of this…" she thought again as she noticed it's the same wolf that chased her through the forest.

"Come on!" the leader said, taunting Peter as the other two circled around them. Carmen noticed one of the two get low to the ground, ready to pounce on Peter since he wasn't paying attention to the others.

"Carmen!" Susan yelled as the second wolf jumped at Peter. Carmen used one of her swords and threw it at the wolf while he flew in the air, hitting him square in the chest. Peter looked at the body and then at the wolf in front of him.

"We already have been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you." the wolf said, trying to weaken Peter's confidence. Peter kept his sword pointed at the animal, listening to him silently.

"Don't listen to him Peter." Carmen said trying to make sure that the wolf isn't getting into Peter's head, psyching him out.

"Peter! Watch out!" Susan said as he glanced up at her. Carmen heard noise behind the other wolf she was watching. She saw Aslan approach and pin the animal down to the ground.

Oreius moved to attack the lead wolf but Aslan stopped him. "No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Carmen watched with alarm as the wolf and Peter circled, her heart was beating at a fast pace.

"You may think you are a king, but you are going to die…" the wolf said, crouching to the ground. "Like a dog!" he said leaping onto Peter. Both Lucy and Susan screamed as the two bodies fell onto the ground, the wolf on top of Peters. The two siblings climbed out of the tree and rushed to Peter's body. Carmen was already there trying to move the wolf body off of Peters.

Peter sat up; looking at his sister in shock then pulled them in to embrace them. Peter then let go of them and pulled Carmen into a hug, squeezing her tightly as her cheeks went pink. Carmen pulled away to look at his face, slightly grazing her hand over the side of his face before smiling sweetly and then standing up. She looked over at the other wolf pinned before Aslan and smiled wickedly. "Oreius and the troops are going to follow him and I'm going with them…I'm going to get their brother…" Carmen thought as she looked at Aslan and then at Oreius. Oreius nodded in approval as Aslan let the yelping wolf free.

"After him, he will lead you to Edmund." Aslan ordered as Oreius and the troops followed, Carmen walked to the wolf she killed, pulled and cleaned her sword before sheathing it. As Oreius galloped past Carmen, she stretched out her arm and was pulled a top on his back. She glanced at Pevensie's and smiled softly.

"I'll be back with your brother." Carmen yelled as she rode out to get back their brother.


	7. Reunited

_Hiya! Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed. I appreciate it a lot and I'm glad you all are enjoying my story. I hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think. I love you know your comments. Thank you!_

_Samurai  
_

* * *

They rode through the dark, eerie part of the forest. They have been following the wolf to the camp of the White Witch. Carmen prayed that Edmund would be there so she can take him back to his family. "I hope he's not hurt…" Carmen thought as they could hear banging of metal and sounds of Ogres and dwarves making weapons.

"We go in swiftly and quietly. We extract the King and get out." Oreius ordered in a whispered as the Fauns and the few Cheetahs nodded in silent approval.

"Yes sir." Carmen whispered as Oreius jumped into the camp; Carmen drew both her swords, ready to attack. Carmen searched around for Edmund as she jumped off of Oreius back and attacked a nearby Ogre. She sighed with relief as she noticed him tied to a tree, bound and gagged. She ran to him, defeating two Ogres and 2 dwarves then sheathed her two swords. Carmen untied the gag in his mouth, letting him speak in a whispered.

"Guardian…I thought that…" Edmund started, making Carmen put a finger over her mouth the silence him.

"No talking. Come! We must get you to safety first." Carmen said as she cut his bounded hands and feet with one of her daggers and then taking his arm in a gentle but firm grip pulled him up and placed him on Oreius back. Carmen followed behind him, wrapping an arm around his midsection, a maternal instinct to keep him safe on Oreius back. Then they retreated back into the wood from which they came. Carmen glanced back to make sure that they weren't being followed. She sighed with relief when she saw that they weren't and turned her attention ahead.

"I never thought that you would come with them." Edmund said as they rode silently for the first bit.

"Well then Edmund, that's what you get for thinking." Carmen said, making him laugh slightly. "I'm Carmen by the way." Carmen was trying to make small talk, getting to know the new King.

"I am Edmund; thank you for saving me Carmen." He said, making Carmen smile.

"You are quite welcome Edmund. It was an honor and I'm willing to do it again but hoping that that time won't come so soon and that you won't be tied to a tree." Carmen said making Edmund and this time Oreius laugh.

"We shall be back in camp safely a little before dusk." Oreius said, making Carmen nod silently and then look ahead. Edmund sighed quietly as she glanced down at him and then around at the forest, scanning to make sure that nothing was out to ambush them.

"What's wrong Edmund?" Carmen asked softly, making him look behind her then ahead. He was silent for a few minutes before speaking; uncertainty was weighing heavily in his voice.

"My family…Aslan…they must be furious at me. They will never forgive for what I have done…" Edmund said, looking down and saw a slight tear run down his face. Carmen sighed and reached forward and wiped it away, making him turn around and look at her with curiosity.

"Edmund…" Carmen started gently, looking at him with the new fondness she had for the young boy, "They are your family. They will forgive you because they love you."

"You don't know Peter then. He will hold this against me." Edmund said, glaring at Oreius' back.

"No he won't. He loves you Edmund. He will forgive you." Carmen said making Edmund look back at her.

Edmund looked up at her with a new perception of her. Yes, she was entirely different than he thought the Guardian would be. She had a quiet, kind aura that silently demanded attention and flowed with love and determination. It amazed Edmund how much power could come out of her body and through her dark eyes. What amazed Edmund the most is how easily he could be around her and wondered if his other siblings noticed it too.

* * *

The rest of the ride was silent and as the sun started to descend slowly, they saw the camp below, soldiers getting ready to settle down for the night. Carmen looked up and saw Aslan on the hill top where she stood with Peter hours ago and smiled at his direction. Aslan nodded in return as Oreius stopped by the hill. Carmen and Edmund got off; Edmund stretched as Carmen looked at him with a small hand on his shoulder.

"Aslan is waiting for you on the hilltop. Do not worry, you will be fine." Carmen said as she started to walk to her tent, wanting to bath. Edmund started to walk up the hill but turned around suddenly.

"Where are you going?" he asked uncertainty still in his voice. Carmen smiled and turned to look at him.

"I will be at my tent. If you need anything at all, you will know where to find me now go on." Carmen said making Edmund turn back around and hike up the hill. Carmen shook her head with a slight smile on her face. "

"Thanks for the ride Oreius." Carmen said to him as he looked at her and smiled slightly.

"My pleasure…" he started then looked at her. "Carmen…you fought very well today. The Kings and Queens seem to enjoy your presence immensely, especially King Peter." Carmen face flushed as she rolled her eyes.

"Isn't there any privacy from anyone these days?" she muttered underneath her breath as Oreius slightly chuckled under his breath. Carmen looked at him and smiled as they neared the Kings and Queens tents.

They both turned their heads at the flaps opening and saw Peter emerging from his tent. He looked at Oreius with confusion and then Carmen with relief. He wished with all his heart that she would come back unhurt. Yes, she was dirty from the trip but unhurt and it eased his heart a bit. Oreius motioned with his head to the top of the hill and Peter followed it, seeing Edmund talking with Aslan. Carmen said good bye to Oreius and approached Peter, one of her hands on her sword, the other hanging limply at her side.

"He has a few bumps and scratches but he's fine. He will need his rest when he is finished talking to Aslan." Carmen said quietly, noticing that there was no movement in the Queen's tent. Peter nodded his head as he turned his attention back to Carmen, noticing how tired she looked and frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, slowly raising a hand to her face and gently running it across her cheek, stopping at the side of her neck and laying it there. Carmen's eyes closed while he did this, savoring his touch of affection. She nodded her head quietly as Peter pulled her into a hug. Carmen hugged his back and held him for a bit until she pulled away at the sound of movement from the Queen's tent.

Carmen stepped back a couple of steps as Susan and Lucy walked out of their tent. Susan smiled widely at Carmen then looked up at the hilltop along with Peter. Lucy ran and hugged Carmen before noticing Edmund on the hill talking to Aslan.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled as she started to run to him. Peter stopped her and then looked back towards the hill. Carmen turned around and watched as Edmund and Aslan looked down at Lucy's voice, talked for a few more moments and then started down the hill, Edmund towards the front. They both stopped, Edmund beside Carmen and Aslan on the other side of Edmund.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund of what has passed." Aslan said, looking at Carmen with relief. Carmen smiled slightly as she looked down as Aslan walked away. "He was worried about me the whole time…silly lion…" Carmen thought as she then looked up and watched Susan, Lucy and peter watch their brother.

Edmund sighed quietly as he said, "Hello." He looked down and then back up when Lucy went and hugged him tightly. Edmund smiled as Lucy giggled with happiness, embracing his little sister. Susan then walked up to him and touched him lightly on his shoulder and Lucy let go, she then hugged him tightly laughing slightly. Carmen smiled at them and then looked at Peter, who still hasn't showed any open emotion to his brother and she frowned. Peter looked at her and she motioned her eyes towards Edmund.

"You know you what I'm saying…" she thought as Peter gave her a look and then looked at her brother.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked after she released him but left a pale hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a little tired." Edmund answered his voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Get some sleep." Peter said, motioning to the tent behind him. Edmund rolled his eyes at his brother as he gave Carmen a small hug before walking to the tent. "And Edmund…" Peter said, making Edmund turn around and look at him. "Try not to wander off." Peter finished with a smile on his face. Edmund smiled back before waving a last good bye at Carmen and then walking into the tent. Carmen shook her head and smiled. "Siblings…" she thought as happiness filled her. She brought them together and that's all the counts.

* * *


	8. We Have To Stay

Hey guys! I'm very, deeply sorry that it has taken me FOREVER to up date! It's both my fault and my computer. But I'm not going to go into details because I bet all you guys want to do is read my story. I hope you enjoy and again, I'm very, very sorry for the wait!

* * *

Ch 8 oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carmen walked to her tent after reassuring the Pevensie's that she was fine, just a little tired from the fighting that happened hours ago. Well that was an understatement. She was beyond tired. She's not one to complain but her body ached, she felt lightheaded and was dirty and if she would exert herself to smell herself, she probably would have found out that she was stinky too. "God…I hurt all freaking over…" Carmen thought while walking to her tent. She sighed tiredly as she slowly undid her sword buckle. She held it in her hands as she pushed the flaps aside and walked into her tent.

"Carmen…you did a good job today." Aslan said as Carmen looked up, slightly startled and then smiled softly.

"It was a duty I'm most willingly to fulfill. You didn't have to worry about me though…" Carmen said as she placed her swords on a table next to her bed. Aslan did his cat like smile as he walked towards her, his eyes glistening in a mischievous manner. Carmen looked at him warily. Yes, she was tired but she wasn't completely indisposed at the moment to not know that Aslan has something up his sleeve.

"What's with the face?" Carmen asked quietly as Aslan started to walk out of the tent with a glance back at her before simply stating.

"You know what that look is for… here's a hint: he's king. Now get some sleep, young one." Aslan said as Carmen's cheeks went red as Aslan chuckled and left her alone.

Carmen smiled to herself as she looked at the tent door and thought back to when Peter touched her, caressed her and how it made her feel. She sighed contently as she slipped off her boots and changed her grimy, dirty clothes and into cleaner, fresher ones. She then got a wet towel from the basin of water in the corner of her tent and washed herself down. Once she was finished she lied down and drifted off into an exhausted but peaceful sleep.

* * *

Carmen woke up an hour later and felt rejuvenated. "I love power naps…" Carmen thought to herself as she changed into dark brown breeches, white long sleeve shirt with a dark red tunic over it, and slipped into her dark brown boots. She grabbed her swords and fastened it over her hips loosely as she walked to the vanity mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired but over than that, she looked decent. She pulled her hair up since it fell down while she was sleeping and walked out of the tent to find the Pevensie's.

She didn't have to walk far since they were eating in front of their tent. Carmen approached and Susan, Lucy and Edmund turned from their seated positions and smiled warmly at her. "Carmen! We were just wondering where you were at." Lucy said as Carmen walked up to them and smiled.

"I was resting. I see you had an appetite." Carmen said as they laughed and Susan motioned to the food in front of her.

"Would you like to join us and eat some?" Susan asked as Carmen shook her head as she gave Susan an appreciative smile.

"Thank you but I'm not hungry. But I will lounge with you all for a bit." Carmen said as she sat down at one of the open pillows next to Lucy.

"You should really eat Carmen." She heard someone say behind her. She turned and looked at Peter who was leaning against a small rocky hill. Carmen gave him a look as she assured him that she was not hungry. Peter looked at her unconvinced and then took a drink from his cup, his blue/grey eyes locked with her dark brown ones. She turned around and watched as Edmund savagely attacked a piece of toast.

"Narnia is not going to run out of toast Ed." Lucy said as they and Carmen laughed as Carmen picked up a goblet and took a sip of water.

"I'm sure they're pack some up for the journey back." Peter said as his sibling looked at him with confusion, Carmen looked at him with curiosity.

"We're going home?" Susan asked quizzically as she looked at Carmen for some answers. Carmen looked away, unable to help her with her confusion.

"You are." Peter replied as now it was time for Carmen to look at him with curiosity.

"What are you talking about peter?" Carmen asked as he looked at her and then came and sat beside her. He looked over at her and then took her hand underneath the table.

"I promised mom I would keep you 3 safe but that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help. I can at least help with the preparations that Aslan, Oreius and Carmen are going to plan. I then I can head to wardrobe before the battle even started, bring Carmen with me and…" Peter said as Carmen looked over at him surprised. "What was he going to say…go home with them? Leave my father in my realm to follow the guy that I fallen in love him?" Carmen thought as she looked at the 3 siblings and then back at peter.

"But they need us…" Lucy said as she looked at them and then at Carmen. Carmen nodded in approval. The Narnians would definitely need them in the end. It was in their prophecy. They were destined to be there to the very end. "…All 5 of us."

"The Narnians will need you all." Carmen said quietly as it was Peter's turn to look at Carmen. Carmen looked up and was met with a disapproving look of Peter.

"Carmen, Lucy it's too dangerous. You almost and Edmund almost killed." Peter said, as Carmen rolled her eyes and let go of his hand, letting it drop under the table with a soft 'plump'. Peter looked at her with surprise as she looked him square in the eye; a fierce, serious and annoyed look that made him silent.

"This is why we have to stay…" Edmund started looking at them all gravely. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it." He said looking down that and then at them all with a deep sadness. "And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Carmen looked at him and smiled softly as Peter looked down in defeat. Carmen sighed as she lightly grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it. She knew he was worried about his family which is why she would sacrifice herself willingly to make sure that they all were alive.

"I suppose that's it then." Susan said as she got up and picked up her bow and quiver she got from Father Christmas. Carmen watched intently and smiled at Susan.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, as he looked at Carmen and then at Susan.

"To get in some practice." Susan said as she started to walk to the archery fields.

"Lucy and I will join you." Carmen said as she let go of Peter's hand, stood up and stretched. She then looked at Peter as he was looking up at her and smiled. "I also suggest you and Edmund get in as much practice as possible. Oreius will probably be very obliging and teach you two a few moves." Carmen suggested as she grabbed Peter by the elbow and pulled him up. He got to his feet and smiled as Lucy and Edmund followed behind Susan, leaving them alone.

Peter turned to Carmen as she was busy fixing her tunic and grabbed her hand. Carmen looked up and smiled lovingly at him. Peter smiled at her and traced her jaw line with his finger. Carmen wrapped both hands around his head and he placed his other hand on her hip.

"Would you have come with us if I asked you to? Come back to Finnchley with me and my family?" Peter asked quietly as Carmen looked at him and then laid her head on his chest.

"I don't know Peter…I honestly don't know…" Carmen said as they just stood there, embraced in each other's arms. "Would I leave Aslan…Narnia…my dad, to go with Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund? Would I leave the place where I was originally from, a place I've defended, a place that I belonged? I don't know what I would do…" Carmen thought as she let go of Peter, grabbed his hand and led them to the archery field. Where his siblings and Oreius were waiting for them to arrive before training started.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciative, flame's....not so much. :D_


	9. Aslan and the White Witch

_**Thank you everyone who added this story to their favorites and alert story list. I deeply appreciate all the support and I'm very thankful. :D **__**Thank you to High Queen Crystal for the awesome suggestion about Carmen's thoughts. I totally agreed with you and as you can tell, I changed it up in this chapter. :D **_**_Thank you to Vera Rose Nightingale, Narnian Queen101 and Werewolvesmoon for the wonderful reviews! You all rock! :D _**_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is an author note at the end of the chapter, just to give you all a heads up. :D**_

Ch. 9 oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carmen watched with awe as Susan's arrow hit the black ring, just outside of the red center she was aiming for. "Good job Susan." Carmen said as Susan just shrugged as Lucy unsheathed her dagger and threw it, hitting it in the middle, bull's eye. Susan looked on at astonishment at her younger sister as Carmen laughed at the shocked look on her face. "And…you too Lucy!" Carmen said excitedly as Lucy gave her a small hug, smiling excitedly at her. Carmen returned it before turning around at the yells of the kings.

Peter and Edmund rode on horseback, sparing with each other with the techniques that Oreius taught them a couple of hours before. Peter was on a white Unicorn and Edmund was on a chestnut stallion. The girls smiled at them as they Peter instructed him on what Oreius taught them. Carmen's smiled faded as she felt something was wrong, it was an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced over to some of the rocks to force those feelings away before anyone of the Kings and Queens saw the look of distress of her face, especially before Peter saw it because then questions would be asked and Carmen didn't want that. While looking at the rocks, she saw the brown fur of Mr. Beaver running towards Peter and Edmund.

"Guardian Carmen! Peter! Edmund!" Mr. Beaver yelled as he stopped in front of their horses. Edmund's horse reared and Carmen looked over alarmingly at him before the horse settled down.

"Whoa horsey!" Edmund yelled as Carmen jogged towards his side. 'I can at least catch him if he falls...' she thought, reaching Edmunds side.

"My name is Phillip." The chestnut said, in a matter of fact voice with a slight hint of annoyance. Carmen placed a hand on Edmund's leg in a concerned manner.

"Sorry." Edmund muttered as Carmen just smiled at him, taking her small hand off of his leg.

"You should be more careful Phillip. You are carrying precious cargo. Remember that." Carmen said softly as she walked in front of the horse and gently caressed the little stripe on his head. Phillip lowered his head and softly whispered his apologies. Carmen smiled and scratched him behind his ears before turning her attention to Mr. Beaver. "What's the matter Mr. Beaver?" Carmen asked as the unsettling feeling came back at the look of Mr. Beaver's brown furry face.

"The witch demanded a meeting with Aslan." Mr. Beaver said as Edmund looked over at Peter and then down at Carmen. Carmen was looking at Mr. Beaver with a concerned expression as she then looked at Edmund and then at Peter. "She's on her way here." Peter locked eyes with Carmen's and she could read every emotion that flashed in their blue/grey depths, anger, surprise, love and fear. Carmen looked at Edmund before placing a hand on his bony knee, again.

"She's not going to take you Edmund. I promise Edmund, she will have to get pass me before she lays a single hand on you and Aslan will not let her take you." Carmen said as she squeezed his thigh lightly for reassurance before turning her attention back to Mr. Beaver and nodding. "Where are they meeting?" She said, walking towards Aslan's tent.

* * *

The creatures of Narnia made for to the witch Jades, as she came carried by her ogres to meet with Aslan in front of his tent. Carmen expression was hard on her approaching figure as she could tell just by the aura of this woman that she was pure evil. She could never rule Narnia with a fair and just hand. The dwarf was yelling how she was the 'Queen' of Narnia. 'Now that's a bunch of crap right there…' Carmen thought as she stood in between Edmund and Peter, her hand placed on top of her sword as she placed another hand on Edmund's bony shoulder.

"It's okay Edmund. Do not be afraid." Carmen whispered as Edmund looked up at her and smiled nervously. Carmen then turned her attention to the White Witch, trying to burn a whole through her with her dark brown eyes as the ogres sat her down and she stood out of her seat. She walked towards Aslan, glancing over at Edmund and keeping eye contact with him. Carmen pulled Edmund slightly behind her as the White Witch looked up at Carmen. Carmen showed no emotion as fear flashed into the White Witches blue eyes. The White Witch looked down and then at Aslan, her demeanor of lowliness replaced with determination and wickedness.

"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan." She said, making the Narnians whisper amongst them. The Pevensie's looked at Edmund but Carmen just watched Aslan and the White Witch.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan said, making Carmen squeeze Edmund's shoulder lightly with reassurance.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" the White Witch asked, mocking Aslan and making Carmen angry at such a stupid question. 'He probably wrote them you idiot…' Carmen thought as she squeezed the butt of the sword with the hand that was lying on top. Peter noticed and grabbed her hand, gently squeezing it. Carmen looked down and then at Peter, smiling softly before turning her attention forward.

"Do not recite the deep magic of the laws to me witch." Aslan growled dangerously, making Carmen smile inwardly to herself as she saw the anger in his yellow cat eyes. "I was there when it was written." But the Witch just smiled slyly.

"Well then you would remember well that every traitor belongs to me. That his blood is my property." The Witch said, making Peter let go of Carmen's hand and draw his sword.

"Try and take him then." Peter said, pointing his sword at her. Carmen pulled her sword out half way, getting into a fighting stance as stared down the Witch's general.

"Do you really think mere force will deny me my right, little King?" the Witch said making Carmen annoyed and angry again.

"I would suggest you watch your tongue Witch." Carmen said in a strong, serious voice. The Witch looked at her, purely frightened and bowed slightly at her before snapping out of it and looking back as Aslan. 'Now that is strange…why is she scared of me?' Carmen thought as she put a hand on Peter's forearm and pulled him beside her. "Easy Peter." Carmen whispered as Carmen grabbed his hand as squeezed it tightly. He looked over at her then at the Witch again, interlacing his fingers with Carmen's.

"Aslan knows that unless I have the blood the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and parish in fire and water." The Witch said, spinning around and pointing at Edmund. "That boy will die on the stone table." Peter looked at Edmund with shock, letting go of Carmen's hand and staring at her. Carmen stared at Edmund, deeply sadden. 'No, he wouldn't…he can't…' Carmen thought as she looked at Aslan's face. It was troubled but none the less emotionless. Only Carmen could see the emotions that flooded his body. "As is tradition." The Witch finished turning her attention back to Aslan.

"You dare not refuse me." The Witch said making Carmen step forward.

"Aslan! You cannot be serious! You can't…" Carmen started; her eyes brimmed with tears as she imagined Edmund being sacrificed. Yes he might betray his family but he didn't mean to. It was not against them; he made the wrong choice and shouldn't have to die for the consequence.

"Enough." Aslan said, making Carmen stop and looked at him. Now she couldn't read his emotions, he hid them from her and she panicked at not knowing the next step. 'Will my pleading for his life help? Oh Aslan…' Carmen thought as Aslan looked at her and then back at the Witch. All the Narnian's and the Pevensie's turned and watched as Aslan went to speak again.

"I shall talk to you alone." Aslan said to the Witch as he turned and walked into his tent. Carmen looked over at the Witch as she waited before walking into the tent. The Witch paused slightly beside Carmen and bowed slightly before continuing into Aslan's tent. The Narnian's murmured to each other, antsy about what was being spoken behind the tent flaps.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you, again, to High Queen Crystal for the awesome suggestion of Carmen's thoughts. Let me know if it helps. _**

**_Anybody else who wants to make a suggestion, feel free to put it in the review. I want to please you all as much as possible. :D Thanks again for reading and I should have the next one out soon._**


	10. Truce

**Hello! I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 9 because here is Chapter 10. Haha! I finished typing my story and all I need to do is finesse it up for you all. Please read and review! I hope you like this one! XOXO**

Ch 10 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It has been a few hours since the Witch and Aslan retreated into his tent. The Pevensie's were sitting on the grass, picking away out of boredom and fear. Carmen was standing, looking at the open space in the middle of the Pevensie's make shift circle. She thought hard about what they could be talking about in there. 'Maybe I can take his place…they need Aslan but they can live without me…' Carmen thought as she looked over at Peter who was sitting next Susan. Edmund looked up at Carmen and she glanced and smiled softly at him.

Peter looked up at Carmen and frowned. 'What is she thinking about?' Peter thought but quickly dismissed it as he stood up when he saw the tent flaps open. The rest of the Narnian's stood as well as the Witch walked out. The look the Witch gave unsettled Carmen as she stared at Edmund a slight victorious smile.

All eyes shifted to Aslan as he came walking out. Carmen studied his face and saw immediately what he was thinking. 'No…oh no no no…' Carmen thought as Aslan made eye contact with her. Her dark eyes watered as she looked up at the sky, missing the news that everyone was waiting for.

"She renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan said, making all the Narnian's cheer. Carmen kept her eyes to the sky as she fought to keep the tears away. 'Not in front of them…' Carmen reminded herself as she got control over her emotions and played her part in being happy.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch asked, standing on her platform she was carried in on. Aslan growled in response, making her sit down quickly, shaken from his answer before being carried off by her followers.

Carmen gave Edmund a hug which he returned with greater force. Peter grabbed Carmen and picked her off the ground, making Carmen laugh slightly as he placed her on the ground. But Lucy was not fooled; she looked at Aslan and then at Carmen quizzically before being approached by the Narnian soldiers, congratulating her. Carmen moved away from the happy Pevensie's and watched as Aslan made eye contact with Lucy. He face was shrouded in sadness as he looked down and then turned away. Carmen glanced back at the Pevensie's and saw that they were preoccupied with the good news and slipped away. She followed Aslan back into his tent.

She stood quietly as Aslan had his back towards her. "I know what you are going to do for Edmund." Carmen said as Aslan turned and faced her, a sad but knowing expression in his eyes as he waited for Carmen to continue. Carmen took a deep breath before continuing. "Is there any way that I can go in your stead?" Aslan looked at her with amazement before shaking his head sadly.

"It is my life we agreed to. She would not take a life of the Guardian of Narnia. She respects and cherishes your life too much to take it. She wants mine, no one else's." Aslan said as Carmen looked up, her tears slowly starting to flow down her face. She knew he was going to say something like that but it still penetrated deep in her heart and soul. Aslan was her guardian, her father in a sense of magic and love and now she was going to lose him. First it was her mother, then brother and lastly her sister; now it's Aslan. It was too much for her heart to handle and she sank to the floor.

Aslan came to her side quickly as her whole body shook in deep sobs. "But they need you! Aslan, they can't do this alone. I can't do this alone!" Carmen cried into her hands as she looked up at him with red eyes. Aslan's heart what shattering into millions of pieces. The person he swore to never hurt, to always protect, was hurting deep inside and it grieved him beyond imagination. "Please, don't leave me alone." Carmen whispered the last part, sinking all happiness and doubling the sorrow deep in Aslan's mighty heart.

"You can do this, Carmen. You are stronger and wiser that you can ever imagine. You will never be alone. You will always have Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter. They will always be with you; I will always be with you. Carmen…" Aslan stopped as she grabbed his fur and cried into his huge chest.

"Aslan, what if I can't. What if I screw this all up and we do not win the battle. What if one of the Pevensies get wounded or even killed? I couldn't live with myself." Carmen sobbed, looking up with a pained expression on her face. Aslan sighed and turned her mocha face so he would look in square in the eye.

"You have already proven yourself to the White Witch. Do you know why she's frightened of you? Do you know why she respects you to the point she's scared of you?" Aslan asked as Carmen thought for an instant; her tears stopped as curiosity took control over her emotions. "It is the prophecy that concerns of you Carmen. It is written that if the Guardian of Narnia is slain by the wicked without first knowing the true meaning of being loved, all of Narnia will parish but not by fire or water; but the darkness that not even our ancestors ever knew about." Carmen looked at him amazed as she sat Indian style in front of him. 'I guess it's a good thing because she won't try to kill me on purpose…' Carmen thought as a question popped into her head.

"Let's say I do know the true meaning of being loved and someone wicked does kill me, what would happen? Will I die like everyone else?" Carmen asked, purely interested. Aslan smiled inwardly to himself.

"Some things are better left unsaid." Aslan said smiling, making Carmen smile as well. Aslan smile faded as he pulled Carmen into a hug with his huge tan paw. "Take care of them. They will need you." Carmen hugged him tightly as she nodded into his dark brown mane.

"I will Aslan. I will with my life if I have to. I love you." Carmen said as she got up, smiled one last smile at Aslan before walking out of the tent and into the celebrating crowds of the Narnians.

* * *

Aslan watched as she walked out of the tent, acting like nothing was wrong. She put a smile on her face and it fooled everyone. Except for Lucy, she was not a dumb girl. She saw the sadness in Carmen's eyes as she walked out of Aslan's tent and away into the trees, her griffin protector Lazar following closely behind her. Lucy went to talk to Carmen but was pulled away by her siblings. Aslan walked some minutes after Carmen; he must make preparations for the war.

Carmen walked with no destination as Lazar followed dutifully behind her. He didn't ask questions in which Carmen was thankful for. When Carmen realized where she was, she smiled inwardly. It was the same grove that Aslan brought her to when she first arrived in camp. The rock in the middle of the green meadow was like a beacon to her as she walked to it and touched it gingerly with her fingers.

"Lazar, can I ask you a question?" Carmen asked, making Lazar walk to her side.

"Of course, what is it?" Carmen looked at him and sighed. 'God, this must be the most stupid question in the whole entire world…' Carmen thought as she looked down at the rock before sitting on it.

"Are you ever scared before going into war?" Carmen asked as Lazar chuckled. Carmen looked at him with a slight smile on her face, one of her dark eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I am always afraid but I'm used to the feeling. Are you scared Carmen?" Lazar asked as Carmen stretched out her legs, picking at her dark brown breeches.

"Oh yeah I'm scared! My heart feels like it is about to pound out of my chest. But it is so weird though…" Carmen said as she looked back up at him. "It is not like I'm scared about fighting the Witch; I'm actually looking forward to that. It just that…" Carmen looked up to the sky and then closed her eyes. "I don't want them to get hurt you know? I want them to be able to walk away with this with nothing but a few scratches." Lazar looked at Carmen as she opened her eyes and glanced at him before smiling. Lazar returned it with one of his own.

"Do you want to know a secret Carmen?" Lazar asked as he lay down beside her. She looked at him with a curious expression, waiting for him to go on. "I feel the exact same way except it's for you. I want you to walk away from the battle with only a few scratches, maybe a few bruises if you are lucky enough." Lazar said as Carmen as she started laughing.

"Someone is awfully funny today." Carmen said as her laughing calmed some. "Thanks, for the talk." Carmen said as she felt herself drowse off. Lazar nodded as he looked around. 'Alert as always…' Carmen thought as she fell asleep.

* * *


	11. War

**Hey readers! Here is Chapter 11 for all those waiting patiently for it to come out. Just to warn you all, only 3 chapters left until the end. :( But I'm already in the process of typing up the sequel to Guardian of Narnia. Whoop Whoop! Haha! But like always, read and review! I hope you all enjoy! XOXO**

Ch 11 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carmen was awakened from her sleep by Lazar. He had an urgent tone in his voice which frightened her slightly. "Lazar, what's wrong? Is it the Kings and Queens?" Carmen asked as she jumped to her feet and looked around her surroundings. She was in the meadow still except it was dark but the way the sky was colored; she knew the sun was going to rise very soon.

"No, it's Aslan. A tree spirit is here to speak to you." Lazar said, his serious tone replacing his urgent one. Carmen looked at the Cherry Blossom tree spirit as it bowed; Carmen returned it as it spoke.

"Guardian, my news concerns Aslan." The tree spirit said, making Carmen's heart sink. 'So now he is gone…Aslan, I hope you knew what you were doing…' Carmen thought as she nodded for the spirit to continue.

"Aslan was killed by the White Witch. Queen Lucy and Susan watched him as he sacrificed himself for King Edmund on the Stone Table. They are with his body as we speak." The tree spirit said as Carmen turned as covered her faced with both of her hands. "My sincere apologies, Guardian Carmen. We Narnians know how much you cared for him." The tree spirit said sadness and sympathy deep in its soft, gentle voice. 'He knew what he was doing. We must fight the Witch no matter what…' Carmen thought as she dropped her hands and turned to the tree spirit, smiling sadly at the tree spirit.

"Thank you. Are Lucy and Susan safe?" Carmen asked as the spirit nodded in return, her smile fading.

"Yes, we will keep a close eye on them Guardian." The tree spirit said its voice now serious.

"Good. Do Peter and Edmund know?" Carmen asked immediately, walking briskly out of the grove. Lazar followed behind her in his long strides, the tree spirit glided effortlessly beside her.

"Yes, they are looking over preparations as we speak. They have been looking for you. I believe that they are worried, especially King Peter." The tree spirit said, making Carmen smile slightly at herself as they walked out of the clearing to Aslan's tent.

"Thank you please let me know if anything happens to Lucy or Susan." Carmen said as the spirit nodded and floated away with the slight breeze. Lazar watched silently as the tree spirit was gone before speaking to Carmen.

"You knew he was going to sacrifice himself, didn't you?" Lazar asked as he trotted in front of her and stopped an almost angry expression on his eagle like face. Carmen halted and watched his face before nodding.

"Yes, I knew. He told me there was no other way. Lazar you must understand…" Carmen started but was interrupted by Lazar sudden outburst.

"Why didn't you stop him?! The Kings and Queens need him to win this war! Are you so selfish to value your life over his?! You are a stupid girl!" Lazar yelled at her as Carmen looked at him, a flood of emotions taking over her being; fear, shock, sadness, betrayal but the one feeling that truly took over her was anger, lots of anger. 'The one friend I thought that would understand…' Carmen thought; her heart was already shattered into a million of pieces, now Lazar thinks her a coward, a selfish coward.

"Do you think I just let him go with a 'See ya! Thanks for your sacrifice!'?" Carmen asked sarcastically, giving a cynical wave to emphasize the idiocy of what Lazar was accusing her.

Lazar saw the anger in Carmen's eyes and he regretted ever accusing her of such things but what hurt him the most is how her heart seems to shatter into more pieces. He hurt her deeply and was ashamed of himself for not understanding the situation.

"I tried to stop him okay! I tried! I said I would go in his stead but…No…No…I do not have to explain myself to you. I shouldn't have to." Carmen started but stopped and walked around him; his head was hung in shame and moved to speak. 'I'm not even going down that road…I don't want to say something I'll regret…' Carmen thought, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"No, don't trouble yourself." Carmen said, with a hand raised and her back turned to him; she looked over her shoulder at him with that hurt face. "I release you and anyone who wishes to leave with you from my guard. I doubt they want to protect a selfish coward like myself." Carmen said softly as she left him alone, deep in shame and regret.

Carmen walked and saw Peter and Edmund looking over a map of Narnia with Oreius. Oreius was the first to see her and was alarmed by the look on her face and without Lazar by her side. Carmen approached quietly and stood beside Oreius, across the table from Peter. Peter looked up and smiled lovingly before noticing the way Carmen was acting. Peter had a feeling that she knew what Aslan was planning. 'I do not blame you…' Peter said in his head to Carmen as she looked down at the map.

"Where is Lazar?" Oreius asked, looking around a bit before settling his eyes on her. Carmen was leaned over the map, both hands placed on either side as she studied it. Carmen looked up at Oreius, making small eye contact before looking back at the map.

"He is no longer in my service." Carmen said in a monotone voice as Edmund looked at Peter with confusion. Peter looked at Oreius as Oreius looked around for Lazar furious. "What is the battle plan Peter?" Carmen asked as she looked up at him from the map. 'We will deal with Lazar later, or at least Oreius will…' Peter thought as he told her the battle plan.

Carmen could sense the uneasiness in Peter's voice as he told her the battle plan. All the problems before took to the back burner as Carmen felt deeply for Peter. She walked over to his side as she looked at the map, making sure he didn't leave anything out. Edmund and Oreius left, getting their armor on for the battle.

"Peter…" Carmen said, making Peter look up and smiled at her. She placed a hand on top of his and squeezed it, returning the smile. "I know you can do this Peter. Aslan believed you can, he told me before he…before he passed. And I have believed in you the moment I laid my eyes on you. Please…" Carmen said, turning him towards her as she placed her other hand on the side of his face, caressing his cheek gently. He closed his eyes and placed his other hand on top of hers. She smiled lovingly at him. "Do not doubt yourself Peter. They will fight with you until the very end." Peter pulled her into him and he held her tightly.

They were silent for a few moments; no words had to spoken for they already knew how they felt for each other. They both love each other; they were destined to be together. Peter pulled away slightly and drew small patterns on Carmen's neck, making her look up at him and smile sadly.

"I do not blame you Carmen. I knew you must have known about his plan. Do not blame yourself. Carmen…" Peter started as Carmen watched as he took a deep breath before continuing. "I know we only just met and I know nothing about you, your hopes, your dreams, but I love you. Since the moment I saw you, I loved you." Carmen looked at him, her dark eyes watering and tears of love, happiness and sadness mixed together.

"I love you too Peter. I will always love you." Carmen said as Peter smiled before slowly leaning in. Their lips touched and it was like the world stopped. Like nothing existed in that moment between them, only their love for each other. All the passion of the world could never come close to the passion they shared in that one simple kiss. It lasted for only a few seconds but to them, it felt like a lifetime. Carmen's eyes were still closed as Peter looked at her with all the love he could muster. Carmen's eyes flittered open and she smiled wide at him, placing her head on top of his chest.

"I want you to be careful Carmen. I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do without you." Peter said as Carmen lifted her head, her eyes filled with concern before she nodded.

"I will. You be careful too Peter. I do not want to lose you after I just found you." Carmen said as Peter kissed her lightly on the lips before hugging her again. Carmen hugged him tightly as she pulled away slightly, motioning with her head to her tent. "We need to change into our battle gear." Carmen said as she kissed him on the lips slightly before reluctantly letting him go before turning around and walking backwards to her tent. "I'll see you on the battle field." Carmen said, smiling at Peter.

"I love you." Peter said to her, the creatures of Narnia that were there the whole time and just realized that they had witnessed their affection, snickering at them as both Carmen and Peter's faces went red.

"And I love you."Carmen said as she turned back around and walked into her tent, getting ready for battle.

* * *

**_Thank You for reading! I hoped you enjoyed the story and please review with your thoughts! XOXO :D_**


	12. Gone

**Hey everyone! Just for starters, this is the longest chapter of the story. I would have made it a lot shorter but there was no way to actually shorten it without losing some of the drama. :D So I hope you all like long chapters! Thank you to everyone who has stayed by my side and read my story and actually liked it. Haha! I don't quite remember if I mentioned it earlier but I'm making a sequel. Let me know what you think about that situation. Read and review and I'll love you forever! :D XOXO**

Ch. 12 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carmen looked ahead at empty field where the Witch's army will stand on top of Cedric. Cedric was an enormous black stallion that wanted the Guardian of Narnia to ride to war on top of him with no saddle or bridle. Carmen agreed with a courteous bow and thanked him. 'How am I going to stay on his back is going to be quite interesting…' Carmen thought afterwards, shaking her head before continuing getting dressed into her battle gear. Now she was waiting beside Peter with Oreius on the other side of him for orders. A griffin flew down and landed beside Carmen and Cedric. He bowed lowly to Carmen before speaking.

"They've come, your Highnesses; in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." The griffin said looking uneasy about the numbers.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius said, making Carmen smile at him. 'He is a true warrior of Narnia…' Carmen thought as Peter sighed.

"No but I bet they help." Peter said looking over at Carmen and smiling but turned his attention towards the horn sounds of the Witch's approaching armies. Carmen watched in her red and gold tunic, her chain mail clinking ever so slight by Cedric's breathing, her dark brown leggings fitting snuggly to her body, and her boots keeping everything in place. Her hair was braided and the rest that fell into her face was pulled back with a brown leather binding. She looked over at Peter and sensed his uneasiness. She reached forward and grabbed his hand that was lying on the Unicorn's withers and squeezed it. Peter looked down and brought her gloved hand to his lips and kissed it. Carmen smiled softly as they watched the Witch's forces come into view. Carmen eyes widen a from the number of troops she had. 'We are outnumbered considerably…Oh please, Aslan help us where ever you are…' Carmen thought as she kept her eyes fixed on the troops ahead of them.

The Witch came into view, being pulled by two polar bears. Her general was by her side, waiting for the order to attack. Peter looked back at Edmund and then turned back. He kissed Carmen's hand one more time. "I love you Carmen. Be careful." Peter said as he reluctantly let go of Carmen's hand.

"I love you too Peter." Carmen said as Peter nodded and drew his sword. The Narnian horns could be heard behind them, the men yelling along with it. Carmen put her hands in Cedric's mane, ready to hold on.

Carmen watched as the Witch's army started to run forward, making the first move of the battle. Peter had his sword up in front of him, motion for our first move. The griffins flew ahead, dropping rocks on the oncoming troops. Carmen watched with a sadden heart as she saw many of them get pierced by arrows. 'I hope Lazar wasn't one of them…' Carmen thought as she watched them return from their task. When it complete Peter looked at Carmen and then at Oreius.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked as Carmen nodded and smiled. Cedric whinnied roughly as Carmen patted his neck.

"Until both our breaths are taken away from us." Cedric said, facing forward, pawing at the ground with his black legs.

"Until death." Oreius said, making Peter nod.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" Peter yelled as the Unicorn reared, Cedric reared also, making Carmen take a deep breath before they were off at a canter, heading straight to the Witch's army. The Narnians followed after them, ready to die for Narnia, Aslan...for the Kings and Queens.

Cedric surged forward, passing the all the Cheetahs. Carmen closed her eyes, praying one last prayer, drawing her swords. 'Aslan…this is for you…' Carmen thought as she opened her eyes. All fear and anxiety was gone. The only emotions that were left were determination and anger. The wall of spears rushed to Cedric's chest as he jumped over them. Carmen swung and killed two Minotaurs, starting the battle for Narnia.

Carmen swung down, sending her sword through a Minotaurs shoulder and then blocked an oncoming blow to her side by another, sending them both dead to the ground. Carmen looked around, studying the battle before her. 'We aren't doing so good…' Carmen thought as she saw that the Witch herself is now approaching them with the rest of her army. Carmen looked around again, seeing Oreius still breathing and Peter was looking at the Witches army; then Carmen heard a loud pop above her. She looked up and saw the Phoenix turn into fire and put a fire barricade between them and the Witches army. The Narnian troops defending the rocks behind them yelled. But it was silenced when the Witch put it out with her magic.

"Fall back! Fall back to the rocks!" Peter yelled as the army started to flee. Carmen looked around as saw that many of their troops were still fighting, not hearing the order. Carmen urged Cedric forward. 'I am not going to let them die out here…' Carmen thought as she fought as Cedric moved forward.

"Fall back! To the rocks!" Carmen yelled as the troops started to run, full speed back to the rocks. Cedric reared as she was the last alive Narnian on the field. She saw the dead Narnians all around them and her heart ached in pain. 'So many lost…do we even have a chance?' Carmen thought as she looked at the dead.

"Carmen! We must get to the rocks!" Lazar said over her as she looked up, snapped out of her trance and pushed Cedric to the rocks. Cedric made a gap in between them as he pulled himself beside Peter. Peter looked over at her and sighed with relief. Carmen looked at Peter and smiled softly and looked around on the rocks cliffs. Her eyes went wide when she noticed that two dwarfs were about to shoot them with arrows.

"Peter!" Carmen yelled as he looked over as they shot his Unicorn and Cedric. They both whinnied in pain as they collapsed, an arrow hitting the Unicorns shoulder, and an arrow landing in the middle of Cedric's chest. Peter did a flip in the air and landed on his back. Carmen went soaring through the air and landed on her stomach. Carmen got up and winced, rubbing her stomach while grabbing both of her swords from the ground. She ran to Peter and kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay?!" Carmen asked, as he sat up on his knees. He looked up and nodded before his eyes got wide. Carmen then looked around for Cedric and saw him standing up. Carmen ran to him worried. "You need to get out of here Cedric." Cedric looked at her like she was crazy but at the look she gave him; he nodded and painfully trotted out of the battle.

Carmen looked at Peter and followed his gaze; she saw Oreius and a Rhino were charging.

"Stop!" Peter yelled as they ran by.

"Oreius!" Carmen yelled, her eyes widening with shock. They watched as the rhino was the first to be taken down. Oreius fought and killed the Witches general, stabbing him with both swords into his shoulders. Oreius then rode and started to fight the Witch. He jumped over her carriage and the two polar bears and crossed blades with the Witch. But she stabbed him with a crystal staff, turning him into stone. Carmen was shocked but was pushed by desire to save the people and creatures she grew to love. Carmen charged ahead, with the army behind her.

Carmen fought alongside with Edmund; Peter could handle himself. Carmen spun, kicked, and dodged all of the attacks from the Witches soldiers. Carmen looked around as she saw how the battle was fairing. It wasn't in their favor what so ever. They were outnumbered and their troops were dying faster than the Witches troops.

Carmen looked over to her left and saw that Lazar was fighting many soldiers at once and one more was about to blind side him. Carmen grabbed a dagger from her belt and threw it expertly, hitting the soldier in the chest. Lazar finished his other opponents and looked at this savior gratefully. He saw it was Carmen and made eye contact. Carmen knew he was sorry and she forgave him instantly. Carmen turned to check on Peter and saw him kill a Minotaur before spinning to Edmund.

"Edmund! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" Peter said to Edmund as he fought off a Minotaur. "Carmen, go with him! They will need protection when leaving!" Carmen rolled her eyes.

"Sorry babe but I'm not leaving you!" Carmen said as blocked a move that was meant to hit Edmund in the back of the head. Peter looked at her and smiled. 'He should know I'm not going to leave him…' Carmen thought as she lightly pushed Edmund to follow Mr. Beaver.

"Go Edmund! Or I'll have to hurt you!" Carmen said with a small smile as Mr. Beaver pulled him away. Carmen watched as the Witch approached Peter and started to run towards him but stopped because out of the corner of her eye, Carmen saw Edmund running right towards her, sword drawn. 'No…' Carmen thought as she saw Edmund start to fight with the Witch. Edmund side stepped a blow that the Witch made with the magical staff and broke it, making a bright light shoot up from it. Carmen was very close to him now and saw the Witch disarm him with his sword. Peter turned and watched as the Witch made to stab at Edmund. Just as the sword went to stab him, he was pushed out of the way and fell to the ground.

Carmen dropped her swords and placed both of her hands over the staff that was now in her stomach. She raised one of her hands and saw it was covered in blood. The Witch looked at her horror struck but pulled the staff out of her body. Carmen fell onto her back. So many people were calling her name and it made her head hurt. Carmen turned her head and saw that Edmund was kneeling beside her, holding one of her bloody hands in his own, tears streaming down his face as regret and sadness fixed on his young face. Carmen squeezed his hand as she smiled sadly at him; her breathing was becoming shallower by the minute.

"Please Edmund…it's not your fault…its fate…" Carmen said as Edmund cried harder, tears falling onto their clasped hands. Carmen looked up to the sky as her vision became blurry. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, this time seeing the rest of the Pevensies.

'The Narnians had won the battle, Narnia was safe…' Carmen thought as a smile appeared on her face. Carmen looked at all the siblings and her eyes rested on Aslan's cat face. He hadn't left her alone, but she was leaving him, all of them and it pained her. Her smile faded from her face as her breathing slowed and her body came cold.

"Carmen…Carmen, please…please don't go. You cannot leave me, please don't leave me alone…" Peter whispered as he leaned over and grazed her forehead with his lips. Tears were slowly streaming down his face as she smiled softly up at them all.

"I will never…leave you…I love you all…so very much…" Carmen said as she took one deep shaky breath. Lucy was hysterically crying as Susan's tears fell into Carmen's dark hair. Edmund was seated by Lucy, holding on tightly to her. Aslan looked sadly upon his 'daughter'. Lazar walked up and bowed his head deeply, he lost his only best friend, and he treated her so cruelly. Carmen's dark eyes started to lose their liveliness, making them all realize that she couldn't overcome this. She took one last glance around until her eyes landed on Peter. She tried to smile and whispered ever so softly.

"I love you…" Carmen said as the movement in her chest stopped. Lazar eyes widen as he heart jolted with pain and grief, tears falling down his eagle face. Oreius off to the side turned his head away as Aslan closed his eyes and looked up into the sky.

"No! Carmen, come back! Don't leave me! I love you!" Peter cried desperately as Edmund held onto Lucy as Susan bowed her head, tears streaming down her face. Carmen was gone; the Guardian of Narnia was dead.

* * *


	13. Guardian of Narnia

**Alright everyone! One more chapter to the end! :O It's insane that is almost about to end because I seriously enjoyed writing this story. But enough with my sadness, please read and review! I'm appreciate all the support and I'm truly grateful for all of the 'Guardian of Narnia' fans that stuck with me and my story. You all are truly loved! :D Now enjoy! XOXO**

Ch 13 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carmen glided through the white light that brought peacefulness and serenity into her body. She looked down and saw she was in a white gown, clean from the grime and dirt of battle. She closed her eyes as she felt the pain from the one's she left behind. Carmen looked up and saw a figure in front of her and watched as he floated to her.

"Carmen, welcome to the sanction before you reach heaven." The angel said making Carmen nod slightly.

"Sanction before heaven? Wait a minute…" Carmen said as she suddenly remembered her prophecy. Could she choose life or death? Could she go back to the people that she loved?

"Yes, if it's your choice; I will send you back and you may be reunited with your loved ones but only just this once." The angel said, literally reading her mind and as she looked down on saw them by her body. Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Lazar, Aslan and the Narnians are in so much sorrow, making her turn to the angel and nodding.

"Yes, I would like to go back to them. I finally realized how much they needed me and how much I needed them." Carmen said as she looked at the blonde angel. The angel smiled knowingly at her.

"I understand. Go and enjoy your life Carmen. I will see you in about 80 years." He said making Carmen giggle slightly as she slowly fell into the clouds. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, falling into a coma like sleep.

Carmen knew she was in her body again. She could feel her chest move ever so slightly and tried to open her eyes. She could hear them all crying beside her and it hurt her. She wanted to release them from all the pain, to show them that she was not lost, just gone for a few minutes. Carmen opened her eyes and saw a blue sky and white clouds floating in the air as a slight breeze blew some strands of her dark hair into her face. Carmen turned her head and saw that the four Pevensies were seated together, holding each other in comfort as they all cried with their backs turned to her. Carmen slowly started to sit up, turning her attention back in front of her where she saw Aslan watching overjoyed. Carmen smiled widely at him as she looked over to his left and saw Oreius and Lazar, shocked and amazed. 'Apparently everyone forgot the prophecy…' Carmen thought as she laughed inwardly at herself before standing.

The Narnian troops gathered all around her body in respect, whispered and many gasped as she stood and bowed at them all. The Pevensies looked up as Lucy followed the gazes of the Narnians and squealed, pulling abruptly from the group and ran to Carmen and jumped into her arms. Carmen laughed as Lucy cried from happiness. Carmen held onto her tightly as Susan looked like she was about to pass out, Edmund looked extremely shocked and Peter looked like he was about to burst if he didn't get to her. Carmen put Lucy to the ground as Peter crossed the distance between them with three long strides. Peter grabbed Carmen by the shoulders and kissed her hard with all the emotions that were flowing through his body. Carmen could feel all his fear, happiness, shock and more ardently than all the rest, love.

When they pulled away, their foreheads were still touching; Peter's eyes were closed as Carmen opened her and watched him as he softly whispered, "I thought…I thought I lost you…" Carmen smiled and ran her hand lovingly down his cheek. He opened his eyes and pulled her even closer to his body as she simply said, "I told you I would never leave you." Peter smiled as she kissed him again.

The Narnians cheered as they broke their kiss, both of them smiling happily at the troops as Carmen let go of Peter and hugged Susan who was now crying with happiness. Carmen then turned to Edmund and held on to him the longest. She was back with the people that she loved; she was back to where she belonged.

* * *

The horns echoed off of the tall white pillars of Cair Paravel. All the Narnians were there, celebrating the coronation of the Kings and Queens and the Guardian of Narnia. Carmen walked between Edmund and Peter. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with a white silk cloak, her hair was down and in its natural waves that cascaded down her back. She smiled gently at all the Narnians and flashed a big smile to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Oreius, Mr. Tumnus and her best friend Lazar.

She smiled with pride and astonishment as she saw the five thrones. She would sit by Edmund and Peter and she was happy with the arrangement. They all stood in front of their thrones and watched as Lucy was the first to be crowned.

"To the glistening eastern sea I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan said as Mr. Tumnus placed a silver crown on her head. Carmen smiled happily for her and Peter slipped his hand into hers, making Carmen smile wider.

"To the great western wood I give you King Edmund, the Just." Carmen looked over at him and rubbed his shoulder lightly before Mr. Tumnus placed a silver crown on his head.

"To the radiant southern sun I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle." Carmen's heart swelled as she saw the pride in Susan's face as the gold crown was placed on her head.

"To the clear northern sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Carmen squeezed his hand as they let go for Mr. Tumnus to put Peter's gold crown on his head.

"And to the hearts of all creatures in Narnia, I give you Queen Carmen, the Guardian of Narnia." Aslan said proudly as all the Narnians cheered abruptly as Mr. Tumnus placed a gold crown on top of her head. They all sat down on their thrones as Aslan finished the ceremony.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us as the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan said turning around and chanting with all the Narnians.

"Long live King Peter, Long live Queen Carmen, Long live King Edmund, Long live Queen Susan and Long live Queen Lucy." They chanted as Carmen clapped with them, placing at hand on Edmunds forearm and shaking it slightly before grabbed Peter's hand and squeezing it. Peter brought it to his lips and kissed her hand as she smiled lovingly at him.

They watched as the ceremony began and they walked away from their thrones. Carmen was talking with a few of the fauns when Aslan approached her. "Carmen, may I have a word with you." He asked, making Carmen nod and excuse herself. Carmen followed Aslan down the many flights of stairs and out onto the beach.

"I'm leaving." Aslan said, making Carmen look at him with concern.

"Why?" Carmen asked as she walked in front of him with worried eyes. Aslan smiled at her and placed a tan paw on her shoulder.

"I'm not needed here anymore. You all will rule Narnia the way it's supposed to be ruled." Aslan explained as Carmen nodded and looked at the ocean with her arms crossed, thinking deeply. Aslan sighed as he looked at Carmen with sadness. "Remember, I will always be watching you Carmen. Remember." Carmen looked at him and smiled as she hugged him tightly, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I will always remember Aslan. Take care of yourself out there. I love you." Carmen said as Aslan smiled and walked away. He didn't have to say he loved her for her to know, she saw it in his eyes. Carmen turned and walked back to the coronation celebration. She smiled at all of the guests as she was swept away onto the dance floor by Peter. She laughed as she placed one hand on his shoulder, the other in his awaiting hand as they waltz along with other couples.

Carmen was deep in thought and Peter noticed as she said nothing and had a blank expression on her face. "What's wrong Carmen?" Peter asked as Carmen snapped back and looked at him.

"Oh…it's nothing Peter. I was just thinking that's all." Carmen said as she smiled happily at him. Peter didn't look totally convinced. Carmen sighed and kissed him softly on the lips. "Peter, I'm fine. I'll promise you that I will not think anymore today." Carmen said, making Peter laugh.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." Peter said as he kissed her deeply while waltzing her across the marble floor.

* * *


	14. Forever

**_So everyone this is THE END! I'm so sad and excited about this! Sad because I don't want it to end and excited because now I get to start on "Prince Caspian". Haha! Thank you for everyone who has supported me and stuck with my story. I'm a truly lucky writer to have all you wonderful readers reading and reviewing! :( Hopefully you will stay with me for Prince Caspian. :D_**

**_Thank you all so much! Enjoy the last chapter of Guardian of Narnia!_**

**_XOXO_**

Ch 14 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It has been 17 happy years since Carmen and the Pevensies came into Narnia. Carmen arrived in Narnia at 18 and now she was 35 and happily married to King Peter, the Magnificent. Carmen never saw Aslan again since he left her with no goodbye at the beach on the day of their coronation. But she always felt him everywhere she went.

It was an ordinary day in Cair Paravel and Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund were planning to go out for a ride. "Carmen, are you sure you don't want to come? It will be fun!" Lucy said, her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Carmen smiled and shook her head as she stopped by the stable door.

"Of course I'm sure! You all go and have fun." Carmen said as she opened the door and lead Lucy into the stables. Edmund and Susan were already on their horses and Peter was just finishing putting on Lucy's saddle. He looked up at the opening doors and smiled at them. Lucy bounded up into her saddle and they walked out of the stable as Peter approached Carmen with a loving smile.

"We will be back before dusk. Wait for me." Peter whispered into Carmen's ear as she laughed softly before kissing him passionately before pulling away and pushing him lightly to his horse.

"Forever, now get going." Carmen said as he smiled and got on top of his horse and walked it forward. He stopped beside her standing figure and leaned down and kissed her again, looking at her full of love before riding away.

Carmen stood there with a ridiculous smile on her face as Lazar stood beside her. "How is it I always find you with that same smile on your face?" he asked, making Carmen jump slightly and look at him with a hand over her heart.

"Goodness Lazar! I'm guessing bad timing." Carmen said laughing lightly before walking back into the castle, conversing deeply with Lazar about something not related to her duties of being a Guardian.

Carmen paced in front of her throne, worried and scared. It was dark outside, close to being midnight and Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund haven't returned from their ride. At first Carmen just thought they were late but as the hours got later, she became more worried. All of Narnia was out looking for them. Oreius and Lazar were watching Carmen pace herself into exhaustion.

"Queen Carmen, you need to get some rest." Oreius said as Carmen collapsed into her chair, her head in her hands.

"How can you say that when you know I can't without them all here." Carmen said as she looked up and rubbed her eyes.

"Please Carmen. Go and try to get some sleep. We will alert you the moment we have news." Lazar said making Carmen look at them and nod her head in defeat. Carmen stood up and walked to her and Peter's room and changed from her dark chocolate dress and into her white cotton sleeping gown. Carmen blew out the candle and lay down on her side of the bed. She rolled over and grabbed one of Peter's pillows and took in a deep breath. She cried quietly as she felt alone without them there, without hearing Susan and Edmund arguing, without Lucy singing happily to herself, without Peter holding her in their bed, kissing her softly and tenderly on the lips. Carmen drifted into a dreamless and restless sleep.

Carmen woke and was confused. She wasn't in her bed in Cair Paravel. She was back in her bed at her house. Carmen sat up and looked around her room. Down stairs she heard the front door open and her father came in. Carmen rubbed her eyes and sighed. She would never see Peter again. She will never see Lazar, Oreius, Susan, Lucy or Edmund ever again.

'No…snap out of it Carmen. You will see them again…' Carmen thought as she walked down stairs and greeted her father with more love and devotion than before. If she had to wait a lifetime to see Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund again; she would. She would wait forever for them.

THE END

* * *

**_Please read and review! Let me know what you think about writing a sequel! Love ya all! Samurai_**


End file.
